The Deck of Many Things
The Deck of Many Things is an artifact that holds potential for great ruin and great reward. It was introduced as a Paragon-tier artifact in Dungeon Magazine #177, and converted to heroic-tier in Madness at Gardmore Abbey. It is composed of 22 cards, and the main mechanic with this artifact is the ability to choose a card from the deck - either for benefit or loss. Changes Among the two versions of the card: * The heroic tier version gives a concordance bonus to reassembling the deck (+5), and also to overthrow a ruler or powerful leader (+2). It reduces the loss for obtaining a magic item from -1d10 to -1. * Paragon tier has the quest rewards for 3200XP as a minor quest and 16000XP as a major quest, both of which were meant to be divided among the party. Heroic tier gives 600 XP for the quest rewards (noting that this version was published after quest XP rewards where changed to not be divided among party members.) * Levels pertaining to the paragon tier artifact are level 21. Levels pertaining to the heroic tier artifact are level 11. * The Gem card awards 9,000 gp worth of treasure at heroic tier, and 225,000 gp worth of treasure at paragon tier - the amount of treasure equivalent to a level 11 or 21 item. * At heroic tier, the Knight card summons a human duelist. The paragon tier version requires constructing a companion character of the same race and gender, equal to level-1. * Paragon tier Moon card allows you to duplicate any ritual aside from one that creates a permanent object, withotu expending components. Heroic tier moon gives a choice of benefits, either resurrecting a creature, removing an affliction, transporting allied to a known location, or duplicating any utility power of level 10 or lower. * The heroic tier Talons card adds the ability to use holy cleansing to remove the curse. * The heroic tier version of Throne assumes the characters don't already have a keep, and simply gives them a quest to claim it. * The Vizier card in paragon tier duplicates either the Consult Oracle or Voice of Fate ritual. In heroic tier, you can simply ask three questions that at least one creature knows the answer to. Special notes * With DM's approval, The Deck of Many Things may be used to cast fortunes on other characters who are willing participants. Effectively, the owner of the deck draws a card on the other character's behalf, applying the result of the card to the other participant. Doing so does not cause the deck to disappear. * In case of Donjon or The Void, it is recommended that the player create a replacement character while recovering one lost to the card. The replacement should be of the same level as the one who drew the card from the deck. When the old character is recovered and the player desires to switch back, that character should gain the XP that was earned since being imprisoned, in addition to the XP from completing the recovery quest.